A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of closet organizing, more specifically, a set of clothes hangers that are designed to not only store clothes therein, but also to provide different time organizing information as to the item hanging thereon.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with clothes hangers. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a clothes hanger with an organizing system that keeps track of when a garment was last worn or when a garment is to be worn or when a garment is due to be laundered; wherein the organizing system utilizes sliding panels that connect into sliding channels located on the clothes hanger; wherein the sliding panels slide with respect to the sliding channel in order to indicate a particular day, month, and current status of use of the respective garment; wherein the shape of each hanger includes a specific day of the week that is incorporated into the design; wherein the clothes hanger uses an adjustable hook with release, which is able to unlock the adjustable hook in order to remove said hanger from a clothes hanger bar; wherein the hanger also includes adjustable clips located along a bottom edge, which enable garments to be clipped there under; and of which the clips do not use a fixed jaw to secure the garments, and of which the adjustable clips slide on a track integrated into the bottom edge in order to secure different size and types of garments.
The Zuckerman Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,906) discloses a clothes hanger with clips on the bottom of it. However, the clothes hanger does not include a adjustable hook with release, and also does not include adjustable clips which slide on a track to attach garments. Additionally, the clips press against a fixed jaw of the clip to secure garments.
The Housley Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,000) discloses a hanger for clothes with clips on the bottom. However, the clothes hanger does not include a adjustable hook with release, and also does not include adjustable clips which slide on a track to attach garments. Additionally, the clips press against a fixed jaw of the clip to secure garments.
The Zuckerman Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,933) discloses a clothes hanger with a tab for holding information. However, the clothes hanger does not have a sliding panel for keeping track of garment use, and also does not include a adjustable hook with release. Additionally, the information on the tab is irremovable and cannot be changed once affixed to the hanger.
The Collum Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,284) discloses a tab system on a clothes hanger used to determine whether or not a garment is ready to be washed. However, the clothes hanger does not have a sliding panel for keeping track of garment use, and also the shape of the clothes hanger is not a specific day of the week used to keeping track of garment wear. Additionally, the clothes hanger does not include adjustable clips on a sliding track to attach the garments.
The Norman et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,101) discloses a garment hanger with a locking information tab. However, the clothes hanger does not have a sliding panel for keeping track of garment use, and also does not include a adjustable hook with release. Additionally, the information on the tab is irremovable and cannot be changed once affixed to the hanger.
The Yau Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 527,194) discloses a design for an information tab mount for hanger. However, the clothes hanger does not have a sliding panel for keeping track of garment use, and also does not include a adjustable hook with release. Additionally, the information on the tab is irremovable and cannot be changed once affixed to the hanger.
The Fleming Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0084889) discloses an information tab system for hangers. However, the clothes hanger does not have a sliding panel for keeping track of garment use, and also does not include a adjustable hook with release.
The Russo Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0224532) discloses a hanger system that has information on it for last worn, last cleaned, and number of times worn. However, record indicators do not use a sliding panel for keeping track of the information, and also the hanger does not utilize sliding channels into which the sliding panels keep track of garment wear information. Additionally, the shape of the clothes hanger is not a specific day of the week used to keeping track of garment wear.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a clothes hanger with an organizing system that keeps track of when a garment was last worn or when a garment is to be worn or when a garment is due to be laundered; wherein the organizing system utilizes sliding panels that connect into sliding channels located on the clothes hanger; wherein the sliding panels slide with respect to the sliding channel in order to indicate a particular day, month, and current status of use of the respective garment; wherein the shape of each hanger includes a specific day of the week that is incorporated into the design; wherein the clothes hanger uses an adjustable hook with release, which is able to unlock the adjustable hook in order to remove said hanger from a clothes hanger bar; wherein the hanger also includes adjustable clips located along a bottom edge, which enable garments to be clipped there under; and of which the clips do not use a fixed jaw to secure the garments, and of which the adjustable clips slide on a track integrated into the bottom edge in order to secure different size and types of garments. In this regard, the time organizing clothes hanger departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.